


Alone

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-13
Updated: 2007-03-13
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: The sun is setting and the dark rays glint off the lake, but the silence is the only company for the single soul that had dared to drift out of the castles hollow halls. This is a 7th year story, so keep that in mind. ~HiJane_2





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

A/N: Well here I am again writing for your enjoyment. If you've been waiting for the fifth Chapter for my other story, do not despair! I'm still here and very alive, I've just been having the worst case of Writer's block, so sorry but that's my only excuse! Last thing is that I want feedback on this story! Is the ending a 'good ending'? Did I just cut it off too soon? Please tell me what you think! HiJane_2

A lone figure sat contemplatively atop the stands of the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch, his back to the enormous castle and the lake in silence. The grounds were quiet, for the sun was setting and dinnertime soon to start, so the figure was left to sit in relative peace to think over the events of the day. He looked west toward the breathtaking view before him: the sky turning an inky blue-purple with the clouds an orange-pink tinge blended together to make a perfect picture of the setting sun. Looking around one could see the colors of the leaves changing, turning, and showing shades of red, orange and brown just blending and shaping into one. But the ‘perfect’ nature display was the last thing on his mind, for the only thing he could bring his mind to was the raw feelings of grief pulling at his heart, and how the world would be so much different from now on. The aches of sorrow burst full force within for the great agony of such pain began to be too much to bear; so yearning for release. The figure muffled a sob that escaped him; he pulled his legs up to his chest and hugged his knees tightly. He tried to regain his composer, but the more he tried the more his sobs grew. Anyone close by would hear the heart-wrenching sobs, but the person was quite alone, so the flowing of tears couldn’t be helped. The pain seemed to be all consuming and insurmountable, but self-pity would only be a setback if he let it be so, for there would be friends there to rely on when things got too tough.

As the sky grew to a dark blue-black James finally crept quietly from the stand and drew out his Invisibility Cloak, but he didn’t pull it over himself, he just held it and remembered when he received it. All at once, visions of another time and place flooded his minds-eye.

..::::..

A ten year-old James Potter, was in his room playing with his miniature Quidditch field play set, directing the players like a General would lead an Army, and oblivious to all else. Quietly his father walked in his room and shut the door behind him, so James looked up from his game when he heard the door slam and he saw his father leaning against the wall with a small smile. “What is it Father? Do you need something?” The smile grew wider still on his father’s aged old face, but his father shook his head in silence; James looked more intrigued as the minutes passed slowly by. Neither broke the silence until James became too impatient and restless with his father just watching him, slowly go crazy with anticipation, so he spoke first with uncontained excitement and wonder.

“Are you sure there is nothing you need to say to me?” he said with a hint of annoyance and curiosity, and gave a look more serious than ever before.

“Actually, yes I do, come to think of it,” said his father, as he slowly and carefully lowered himself onto James’ bed and waited patiently, as James bounded gently onto the bed next to him. “What I wanted to talk to you about is something that I know you will enjoy.” There was a twinkle in his eyes and a huge smile that lit up his face, the face with too many laugh lines to count and wrinkles that gave the indication of his old age, as James looked into the eyes of his childhood role model. Then what seemed like a half-hour to James, which was actually just under a minute’s pause, his father spoke with his old deep, soothing voice. 

“When you go to Hogwarts this next year, I think I need to give you a little _something_ that will be much appreciated when you get there. This is something is very special to me, and I think that you will find it very useful. Let me tell you the history of this idem before I give it to you, so you will have full appreciation for it. When I was around your age I received it from my father, and it has been passed down from father to son for many generations now, and it is even rumored down the line that Godric himself owned this very one. That last little bit might just be some wishful thinking thought. 

“After saying that, I think you understand that this is heirloom needs to be treated with respect if you wish to pass it on to one of your children in time, and I know once you see it you will quite agree that it will be a very coveted idem to have. And not to mention that it will be very useful getting out of tough spots, and with that said here it is for your immense enjoyment.” He then proceeded to pull out something with a flourish and handed James a silky watery material that glittered in the light. When he held it out in front of him his jaw dropped down, and gaped openly at his father. 

“Is this what I think it is?” he asked hoarsely.

“And what do you think this is?” his father asked smirking down at his speechless son.

“Then it really is an Invisible Cloak?” asked James incredulously at the fact that his father had a rare idem such this that lie clutched in his outstretched hands.

“Oh it is indeed! Won’t it be wonderful think of all the mischief you could get into?” he replied; amused at the reaction he received. The sly look he was giving his son was one of the few moments his face could look years younger, and the few moments usually went hand-in-hand with him and his son. James snapped out of his shock and quickly stood up and slipped on his cloak. In a matter of seconds he disappeared. He then proceeded to quietly walk around the room just to have a feeling of what it’s like to wear an actual Invisibility Cloak. He quickly banished the idea of sneaking up on his father, his father would most likely be expecting something like that, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t say no to trying it later. But before he could take off the Cloak, the bedroom door opened up, and in the doorway was his mother; she peered curiously into the room and looked around surveying the situation. When her eyes landed on her husband she spoke to him that sounded utterly confused. 

“Dear, what are you doing sitting on James’s bed, when he is not even in here?” she said.

“Well, I was just looking for him, as a matter of fact, why don’t we look for him together some place else?” he asked holding out his arm for her to take while he stood up from the bed. 

“Oh, I wasn’t looking for him to precisely, but I was curious as to why it was so quiet in here.” She replied looking around once again, and taking notice to the abandoned miniature Quidditch field. “Why is that lying about?” she said pointing to the play set. “James never would leave it down to be stepped on or…wait…Charles Martin Potter did you give James what I THINK YOU GAVE HIM!” 

“Well, Now Ann. There’s no need to get upset over this, I have a very legitimate reason for giving James the Invisibility Cloak, and you and I both know that my father would have liked him to have it. Please just come and sit on the bed and calm down,” said Charles soothingly to his flustered wife, and she did while sitting next to him on the bed, but then jumped several inches when James appeared blushing brightly, extracting himself from the cloak.

“Hi mother,” he said taking a quick peek at his mother, but immediately looked down at his feet, rather than to whom he spoke. “You don’t really mind that I have it do you? Because if you do, I can al…always wait till I’m older.”

“Of course not Dear, I was just very shocked to see that your father, (she glared at him, but after her husband had flinched, she turned back to her son) had given it to you before we could even discuss the matter. I don’t care that you have it, but remember that I brought you up on good solid manners and properness, and as such I expect a son of responsibility.” she finished with a refined air of strictness and finality. Then she nodded her head and walked quietly out the doorway, and when she was almost through the door, she turned to her son and spoke. “While your father believes it is time for you to have that cloak, I would like to remind you that even when marauding around the castle and making mischief, the most important thing you must learn is: **Never** get caught.” She winked at him and disappeared before he could find his voice. Both father and son looked at each other confused and after a moment both bursts out laughing at the advice that was given from the most proper woman that either had ever met. Together Charles and James left the room chortling and marveling at the many surprises that come when you least expect it. 

..::::..

Carefully taking out the crumpled letter from his pocket, James smoothed it out across his legs and settled down in his four-poster bed for a long sleepless night ahead. Doubting that sleep would come to him, he silently read over the letter again and still was in shock because of the morning’s post. 

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It is with deep sympathy that we send you this letter, and while it may not come to you as a complete surprise since the failing health of both your parents, we must inform you of their deaths. It was 10:36 p.m. that your Father passed away while sleeping peacefully, and after the death of your Father we then brought the news to your Mother, so that at 11:18 p.m. your Mother also passed on. We have long determined that both your Mother and Father had the Wizarding illness of Lyphmalic disease that affects the blood, body and magic. While Charles and Ann Potter were in our care we tried the latest techniques that are known to us, but with the age that they were in it took its toll on their health, which then lead to the end result because of this particular disease. We are searching for a cure, and we have come up with one potion that helps in some cases, but your parents have had it for so long and it was a difficult illness to deal with at the age that they were in. This rare disease makes the blood become too thick for the body to manage. While the body try’s to thin the blood: a Witch or Wizard’s magic automatically tries to defend the body by tapping into their Inner Magical Reserves. In some cases, the person uses all of their Reserves until it depletes it entirely. It is unfortunate that these two cases were both such as I have described, and your parents had both depleted their Reserves trying to fight off this disease. I am deeply sorry that I must inform you of these unpleasant news, but do remember that I know how you are feeling right now, and if you need anything more please do not hesitate to owl me at any time. If you have any questions on anything I have written or not explained well please speak up, the worst thing to do is to not ask questions._

_Respectfully yours, Elisabeth J. Cule_

_Executive Head Healer St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries_

James put the letter on the top of his bedside table and laid down, but only to look at the top of his bed hanging, deep in thought. How could it happen to have two parents’ one day and then the next to find you are an orphan, and no one to fill that position? All day long James had pondered that question and more. Nothing could distract him from thinking of the life he would now have to live, not even having the energy to think of Lily at all. Not that his friend’s didn’t try to help him overcome his grief, but friend’s can’t always do the impossible, not even if they are the Marauder’s. Maybe with the time the hurt would lessen, but that still didn’t help the fact that he wouldn’t have any parents at the end of the year to go home to, no he would be going home to a empty house left for him and him alone.

He gently pulled back his bed hangings and peered around the darkened dormitory, to see if the others were asleep yet. He heard soft snoring across the room and various bodies’ breath deeply and soothing, but one in particular was not heard.

“You awake, Padfoot?” he whispered. 

“Yes, and I take it you are too?” a voice spoke from the bed on James’s right. 

“Yeah,” James confirmed. “You know what happened, yeah?” 

“I heard. I’m so sorry Prongs. You and I both know that we were their sons, and we’re like brothers anyway, and always will be.” Sirius Black, James’s best friend, said brokenly. 

“Of course we’re like brothers, and there’s no one that can come between us and what we have, but this will change some things eventually.” 

“I know, but today has been really hard for the both of us, I mean where will I go for Sunday tea? Because no offence, but you can’t even make an edible scone recipe, I mean even little kids could do that.” Sirius said, despite the sensitivity of the conversation couldn’t help not making it less so, by cracking a joke.

James ignored the jib and continued as if Sirius never commented on his cooking skills.

“I mean, we’re going to get a job and married someday, so that’ll come before some stuff, but we’ll still be closer than peanut butter n’ jelly. And you know Padfoot, that’s the absolute truth.”

“I know.” Came the reply, but nothing after, so that James was left alone as the last one still awake in the silent dormitory. ~The End~ 


End file.
